Moonspell Phantom
Athanaric Theudis (AKA "Moonspell Bloodlines") (Gothic: Aþanareiks Þiudeis)is an original character created by Moonspell Bloodlines. Background Information 6 months after Sam Manson: Monster Hunter, a new goth moves into town, known as Athanaric Theudis. He was trained by Vlad Plasmius, although Moonspell is not evil, but is more like an antihero. He gained his ghost powers intentionally (not accidental like Danny and Vlad), and has trained with Vlad to become the most powerful ghost in the world. Unlike most ghosts, Moonspells ecto-plasm is red, not green like Danny or pink like Vlad. In the episode "Enter Moonspell", he moves to Amity Park from Wisconsin and attends Amity Park Arts College. He quickly becomes best friends with Danny, Sam and Tucker. His series, Moonspell Phantom: Gothocalypse, as the main protagonist, has him fighting evil ghosts and creatures of Greco-Roman mythology. Personality Moonspell's personality is kinda like mixture of Sam and Tucker, and somewhat like Vlad. He cares for the environment, like technology, eats meat and is cocky at times. He can be friendly to get along with, just as long as you don't on his bad side. Vlad sent him to the Ghost Zone over and over again to test his skills, along the way he found ghost friends, including his then-girlfriend, Ember McLain. He also sent him to fight off sirens, cyclopses, lamiae, and at one time, Tellus (Gaia in Greek myth). Powers *'Transformation' -- Standard ghost power. *'Ghost-Ray' -- Firing red ecto-plasmic ghost-rays out of his hands. *'Ecto-Energy Strike' -- Can confine the energy of a ghost ray into his fist for a powerful punch with the same force of impact than a ghost ray. *'Ecto-Energy Waves' -- Can fire ghost rays in the form of powerful sliding waves of ecto-energy capable of knocking people several feet away. *'Ghost Sense' -- Can sense both ghosts and half ghosts. Like Dark Danny, when his ghosts sense is activated, red wisps of mist come out through his nose. *'Intangibility Fusion' -- Is able to fuse objects inside any human, ghost, or divine being. While fused, the object inserted is intangible and unreachable. It can, however, be removed by using the Ghost Gauntlets. *'Time Travel' -- With one of the Clockwork's medallions that Clockwork gave him, Moonspell is capable of traveling to any time period. *'Flight' -- Standard ghost power. *'Ghostly Wail' -- Like Danny's ghostly wail, but red. He doesn't seem to get tired after using it, like Danny does. Arguably, this is Moonspell's most powerful power. *'Invisibility' -- Standard ghost power. *'Overshadow' -- Can Overshadow any ghost or human. *'Paralyzing Touch' -- By simply touching someone, he can knock them out. Attained this power after a fight with Dark Danny. *'Ghost Stinger' -- Moonspell uses this ecto-electric attack to cause damage and pain. *'Teleportation' -- Moonspell can disappear and reappear elsewhere in a cloud of red mist. *'Healing Factor' -- Can heal quickly in a small period of time. *'Ecto-Energy absorbtion and Redirection' -- Able to steal ecto-plasmic energy attacks and make them his own. *'Vacuum Resistance' -- Can survive the vacuum of space with just a helmet and oxygen tank. *'Ghost Messaging' -- Can send messages on walls, the ground, the floor etc., through a stream of red mist. He can also use this power in his human form. *'Supernatural Strength' -- Is able to lift tanks (like Dark Danny) 70-80 tons, but has also been shown to lift trees from their roots and off the ground. As shown in one episode, Moonspell lifted an apple tree and threw it in a random direction, after he got angry when apples kept hitting him on the head while he was reading a book. *'Pyrokinesis' -- Can create several torrents of red fire, can also create firestorms. *'Psychokinesis' -- Can levitate and move any objects with the mind. *'Supernatural Durability' --- The tissues of Moonspell's body are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human, ghost, almost to that of a god. *'Communication System Interference' -- Somehow he can hijack wireless communication systems and talk to the users. He also uses this while on the internet or can also use it on cell phones by eavesdropping on people's conversations. *'Shapeshifting' -- Can shapeshift into anyone or anything. *'Immunity' -- He is immune to many things that hurt both ghosts and humans. Moonspell is also immune to most weaknesses that most ghost have, except for ecto-ranium. He is also immune to things that hypnotize teens, like Ember's music, much to her suprise. When he was dating her, she wanted him to listen to her song "Remember", but he said "it don't really affect me, I'm gonna make a peanut butter sandwich." He is also immune to most Fenton Work's weaponry, like the Spector Deflector (to some degree). He seems to also be somewhat immune to Dark Danny's paralyzing touch. Although, he had a bit of a struggle, which he steals it from Dark Danny and uses it against him at one point. *'Ghost Shield' -- Can produce a ghost shield as strong as that of Vlad's. *'Power Augmentation' -- Is able to momentously increase his physical strength. *'Spectral Body Manipulation' -- Stretching along the waistline, creating holes in his chest, and temporarily vaporizing his body. *'Ghost Portal Creation' -- Can create portals into the Ghost Zone by merely waving his hand and banish them at will. He uses this power only when he is away from Danny's ghost portal, due to Moonspell not having one. Also with the Time Medallion, he can travel into other time periods in the Ghost Zone. *'Underworld Portal Creation' -- Like the Ghost Portal Creation, Moonspell will use this power to create portals to the underworld by waving his hand and closing them at will. *'Duplication' -- Can easily create about ten or twelve duplicates and possibly a few more. These doubles can be invisible when made. He is possibly almost as skilled as Vlad is with this power. Also like Vlad, he often uses his proficiency in duplication as a powerful advantage against an enemy. *'Super Speed' -- His flight speed is fast as that of Tucker Phantom. *'Paranormal and Mythology Knowledge' -- Due to being a goth, Moonspell is quite knowledgeable on dark or evil artifacts. This includes Pandora's Box (in reality a jar, because the mistranslation of pithos is usually attributed to the 16th century humanist Erasmus of Rotterdam who translated Hesiod's tale of Pandora into Latin. Erasmus rendered pithos as the Greek pyxis, meaning "box." The phrase "Pandora's box" has endured ever since in popular culture.) Pandora was given a beautiful jar, instructed not to open it on any circumstances. Moonspell also holds knowledge of the Fright Knight, the Reality Gauntlet, the Trojan War (although Moonspell believes that it actually happened in the way the Iliad describes it), among other myths and tales. Appearance In his human form, Moonspell has long black hair, a black t-shirt with a skull and cross bones, spiked collar, black lipstick, black eyeshadow, black armwarmers with white bats on them, black nail polish, black leggings, and combat boots. In his ghost form, same clothes except a black shart that says "Batty" in purple, black armwarmers with spiderwebs and spiders on it, vampire teeth, and wearing platform boots instead of combat boots. His hair doesn't change color when he transforms from human to ghost or vice versa. Trivia *He likes technology and meat like Tucker but also cares for the environment like Sam. *He is the most powerful ghost in the world, exceeding the power that of Dan Phantom and Pariah Dark. *His running gag, is that when he is in the middle of a fight, he goes invisible and steals food from someone's fridge or at the Nasty Burger, while people are eating. He says fighting makes him hungery. *He likes to joke around with his overshadowing ability. *He seems to be dating Sheila. *He speaks three languages: English, Latin, and Gothic. He mostly uses Gothic most of the time. Even though Wolf speaks Esperanto, Moonspell can sort of understand him due to Esperanto being derived from Latin and the Romance languages. *Another running gag is that, Moonspell hits Danny with his mirror shield when in training. *His thermos is black with red buttons, where as Danny's is white with green buttons. *He got a 92% on the C.A.T test. *He is taking creative writing at Amity Park Arts College. *His favorite treat is the same as Sam's, ice-cream with sprinkles and gummy bats on top. Also like Sam, Moonspell suggests that Danny and himself use their ghost powers to scare away people from buying environmentally-threatening things and make them buy something else. He is also a cat person, but right now, only owns a snake. *He went to one of Freakshow's Circus Gothica events when he was touring in Wisconsin. *He is a fan of punk, metal, classical and techno/electronica music. *He believes Vlad survived his collision with the Disastroid. Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Moonspell Bloodlines's articles Category:Villains Category:Humans